someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Motherly Game
Hey there, I'm... no one special. I would like to tell a story about a game, but not just a game this game was very special indeed; this game changed my life. Let me start at the beginning. I've always been a loner, never talking to people, never socializing. Between high school and my part time job, my love was poured deep into video games. When a new game that caught my interest came out, I was first in line to buy it. One day, however, we had to move to a new town. When we arrived at this new town I hated it, all these cheery people in their happy little worlds not disturbed by what was going on outside there blissful existences and not even caring. We came to our home, this little orange and yellow home with two stories and the little white picket fence; it made me sick thinking about the kind of people used to inhabit this abomination of a home. I laughed a little at the images that came to mind. I got out of the car and started to unload my box and brought it into the house. When inside I gagged at the remaining furniture and the paint and everything else this heinous excuse for a house had to offer, my mother then said, "Now Eric please pick out your room, you can have any room you like." I proceeded upstairs and had a look at the rooms; I chose the one that had a window looking off to the side, which had a great view of the highway. I put my box down in the room and explored the horrid home till I came upon a string dangling in front of me. I pulled the string and a ladder popped out from the ceiling, curiosity got the beat of me and I proceeded up the ladder, this took me to the attic, a dusty area that looked like it has not seen any human interaction since it was built. I looked around and noticed a Game Boy cartridge I went over and picked it up, the cartridge only had a sticker with a word written on it, "Motherly." This got me thinking about the Earthbound series and about the sequels, but I knew this game was not part of the series since it was not called Earthbound and the sequels were not available in any place but Japan. Curious I brought the game downstairs with me and closed the passageway to the attic. I got out my Game Boy Advance SP, from the box in my room, and put the cartridge in and started the game; the start screen opened immediately and I pressed start. The screen faded out then back in to reveal the pixelated image of a woman, she appeared in her 40s, or at least as far as I could tell, with dark hair and brown eyes. The woman then spoke, her voice coming out of the speakers, "Hello dear how are you today?" and then paused; I stood there for five seconds before replying, "Fine." The woman then replied in a cheerful tone, "That's wonderful I'm glad my little Eric is doing so well. Remember mother loves you." I was in shock, did this woman actually reply and how did she know my name, and even further, why does she think she is my mother? I decided to jokingly ask this woman some questions. My first question was, "How old am I," the woman replied saying, "My silly little Eric you should know, your 15 years old my dear." I asked the question, "What am I like," the woman replied saying, "You should know silly Eric. Oh, I see what you're doing you little scamp; nobody knows you better than me because I am your mother and mother loves you." Just as I was about to ask another question my mom came in saying, "I see you've picked out yor room and got all settled in, I'll leave you to your game sweetheart." After mom had left, the woman then asked, "Who was that dear?" I replied, almost involuntarily, "My mom." At this statement the woman's voice changed from sweet to furious, "YOU LITTLE BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU ABANDON THE ONE WHO GAVE LIFE TO YOU, I LOVE YOU, I WOULD MOVE HEAVEN AND EARTH JUST TO SEE YOU SMILE!" Then, the woman's voice changed back to her sweet tone and she said, "My dear, sweet Eric, I love you and I know you would never abandon me. I will forgive you on one condition, kill that woman that you call mom." I was taken aback at this and replied, "No, never." The woman did not take too kindly to this and replied angrily, "YOU WILL DO IT, I AM YOUR MOTHER, I COMMAND YOU TO DO IT, I AM YOUR MOTHER, I AM YOUR MOTHER, I AM YOUR MOTHER!!!!" I was terrified and tried to turn the game off, but the power switch would not budge no matter how hard I tried. The woman replied again, angrier, "I AM YOUR MOTHER, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY, I WILL ALWAYS VE WITH YOU NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO OR WHAT YOU DO!!!" I threw the system as far as I could and ran up and stomped on it, there was a cry from the speakers as I crushed the system then it was silent. After about 5 minutes of standing in my room trying to process what just happened, I ran out of the room and met my mother in the kitchen, I found my mother and gave her a big hug; but when she turned around to greet me, I saw her with a bloody knife. I looked around the kitchen to see my dad sitting in the dining room chair with a knife wound in his chest. I turned to look at my mom, she smiled and said, "I told you I would always be with you. Now you and I can be together forever. Remember my little Eric, mother loves you." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story